Admier For Ron
by RyokoYukiKAZE
Summary: Ron has an admier, but she is forced for humiliation by Draco's sister. some made up characters are in this story and spelling mistakes


Harry Potter Story

It is now another year at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are in the lunch quarters when Ron blows up in anger.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!"

"What Ron?" asked Hermione

"I can't go another year with out a girlfriend."

"Ron you are over reacting." said Harry

"Am I Harry? Bloody Hell! I can't stand it!" Ron stormed off with his head low and fist balled up. He didn't realize a girl was walking though the doors with a hand full of books, until he ran smack into her. She fell with all her books landing on her. Everyone began to laugh until she uncovered herself from her books. Everyones eyes where on her and her scar. She had a creasent moon on her eye. She got up and ran, but Ron ran after her along with Harry and Hermione. The girl ran into the girls bathroom, and Ron stopped.

"Why did you stop?" asked Harry.

"She ran into the girls bathroom. Hermione can you go see if she is ok? Tell her I am...worried and sorry."

"Ok Ron." Hermione walked in the bathroom and looked in the stalls, soon she heard sobbing in the corner of the room. She walked over and she bent down beside her. The girl had long black hair that went down to her lower back and had sparkleing green eyes. She had the symbol for Griffendor on her cloke. Hermine spoke. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine. I just really don't want to be here."

"Why?"

"I had to be transfered from my old school because they mistaked me for a muggel. You know how bad that makes me feel? Anyways, your Hermione Granger right?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I am your biggest fan. My name is Rebecka Slane."

"I see. My friend Ron wanted me to tell you he is sorry and worried that you are hurt."

"Was he the one that ran into me?"

"Yes and he is really sorry for what he did."

"I see, and the other one was Harry Potter."

"Right. Your Griffendor right?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes we all are. You can hang with us."

"Ok. Cool. I will like that." Hermine and Rebecka walked out of the bathroom. Ron and Harry were talking.

"Harry, she is beautiful! She is so bloody beautiul!"

"Thank you Ron. Your not that bad looking yourself." Ron blushed and hid behind Harry. Harry laughed and smiled at Rebecka. Hermione smiled and nuddged Rebecka's arm. Soon, Dumbldor walked up to Hermione and Rebecka.

"Ah Ms. Granger and Ms. Slane. May I have a word with you Ms. Slane?"

"Yes sir." Rebecka walked with Dumbldor to his office. She was shakeing with fear, but Dumbldor set her at ease when he set her down in a chair. She spoke quitely. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No my dear. You have done nothing wrong. So how is school going so far?"

"Good sir. I made some friends. Harry, Hermione, and _Ron_." Her voice was sweet and soft when she spoke Ron's name. Dumbldor smiled.

"So, you like Ron do you?"

"Yes, sir. I do. Is that a problem?"

"No. It is fine. I am glad you have made friends."

"Thank you sir. So what else did you need to tell me?"

"Nothing. I was just checking up on you and seeing how you were. I see you are fine and are fiting in just fine. You may go."

"Thank you sir." Rebecka left and walked out of his office. She started walking down to the lunch quarters thinking of Ron the entire way. She didn't realize Draco's sister was right around the corner. Rebecka thought she was alone so she spoke to herself. "I want to be with Ronald Weasley!" Draco's sister walked around the corner were Rebecka was. Rebecka stopped and her smile went away with the thought of her knowing.

"So you like Ron Weasley?" Her voice was sickining. "I can tell him for you."

"No I don't like him! You have no proof!"

"Oh, but I do." She played the tape recorder. It has her exact words. Rebecka ran in fright. She ran right into the lunch quarters and sat beside Hermione. Soon, Draco's sister walked in and began to play the tape. "Ron Weasley has an admirer and her name is Rebecka Slane." Draco's sister laughed evilly. Rebecka began to cry and she ran out. Ron began to run after her. He followed her into the courtyard. Rebecka was on her knees sobbing, until Ron placed his hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand away.

"What do you want?" asked Rebecka sobbing.

"To help." said Ron smiling at her.

"To help?" Rebecka looked at him.

"I want to help you get back at her. Besides I am flatered by what was said and I want to be with you too. Please let me help."

"How do you plan on helping?"

"Well, how about me and you go out together and walk in holding hands?"

"Uh, but this is just a one time thing right?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"I don't. Do you?"

"No." Ron kissed Rebecka's cheek. She began to blush immensly. He helped her up and smiled. "Let's go." Ron held Rebecka's hand and they walked in the lunch quarters. Everyone's eyes were on Ron and Rebecka as they walked in the room. Hermione smiled and Harry began to clap and as did everyone else excpet Draco's sister. She was furious and she went off. She walked up to Ron and Rebecka and crenged her fist.

"What? This was not planned. Rebecka should be crying and you should be furious! Ronald Weasley what is your problem?"

"I have no problem." Rom smiled at Rebecka and had his hand on her chin. He pulled her up and kissed her lips. Rebecka went with it and smiled. Draco's sister stormed out. Ron kissed Rebecka and everyone was clapping.


End file.
